Ereri en cent thèmes
by Gyakusatsu
Summary: Cent thèmes en faveur du couple ErenxRivaille. Cent thèmes, passant de l'amour à la tristesse, de la vie à la mort, du bonheur au malheur, pour décrire leur relation. Cent thèmes, et peut-être n'est-ce pas assez, pour s'attacher à eux.
1. Introduction

Bonjour ! Je me présente, Ichigo pour vous servir !  
Je suis une fervente fan de SNK, comme j'imagine beaucoup de personnes ici. J'ai découvert le couple ereri très vite, et m'y suis alors attaché, notamment grâce à tumblr (sans transition la pub du jour, shingeki-fujoshi est celui que j'ai créé à cet effet).

J'ai donc décidé de m'attaquer aux "cent thèmes challenge" en utilisant le "variation 2" que vous pouvez retrouver assez facilement.  
Cent thèmes, cela veut dire cent chapitres, et cent chapitres, c'est beaucoup. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne pas dépasser les 2000 mots, ou très rarement je pense, sinon je n'en finirais jamais XD

Autre précision, les chapitres n'ont aucun rapport les uns avec les autres, mais il peut arriver que ce soit le cas. Dans ce cas, je le préciserai, bien sûr :3  
Concernant le rythme de parution, je n'y ai pas encore songé, donc je verrais bien sur le coup x)

En espérant que cela soit à votre goût, je vous laisse découvrir l'introduction de ce... Merveilleux voyage ? xD

* * *

**Introduction**

Il s'amusait à faire glisser son doigt le long de la fine paroi de son verre. Lentement et puis, de plus en plus rapidement. Histoire de vérifier -comme tous les soirs- que l'objet était bel et bien en cristal, et qu'il émettait toujours ce son si particulier à son oreille. Il avait pu observer que le son différait selon la dose de whisky qu'il y versait, ou bien selon le nombre de glaçon qu'il y ajoutait. Mais son préférait était toujours le même: il fallait remplir le verre jusqu'à la petite éraflure apparente que le temps avait taillé, et y glisser trois glaçons de taille moyenne. C'était de cette manière qu'il arrivait à obtenir le son le plus agréable selon lui.

Après s'ajoutaient des facteurs propres à rendre la situation plus plaisante. Comme une belle lune bien ronde qu'il pouvait apercevoir de la fenêtre en face.

Le corporal Rivaille avait comme tout le monde ses petites habitudes. La sienne consistait à boire un bon verre, lorsque son esprit divaguait trop, ou que ses émotions ne tenaient plus en place (cela lui arrivait, de temps en temps). Le but n'étant pas de se noyer dans l'alcool, mais juste de prendre un petit plaisir pour oublier. Oublier le poids du monde qui tenait sur ses épaules.

Rivaille avala une gorgée de son précieux breuvage avant de poser son regard sur la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Non seulement la lune était basse, mais en plus, elle n'était aujourd'hui qu'un pauvre et ridicule demi-cercle. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Il posa sa main sur son front pour le frotter vigoureusement, les sourcils froncés. La journée avait été longue. Une invasion inattendue aux abords du mur Sina. De nombreuses pertes. Encore un fois.  
Mais son escouade s'en était sortie indemne. Et c'était tant mieux. Il avait encore besoin d'eux.

Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur chacun d'eux, car au fil du temps, il avait non seulement réussi à les comprendre mais aussi à s'y attacher. C'était des personnes fidèles sur qui il pouvait compter.

Et puis Eren était arrivé. Ce sale gamin lui avait apporté une volonté de vivre qu'il n'avait que très rarement vu auparavant, voire pas du tout, et c'était la seule chose qui l'avait poussé à le prendre sous ses ailes.

Mais sur le coup il n'avait pas pensé qu'Eren serait le membre de son escouade pour lequel il portait le plus d'attention. Il n'aurait par exemple pas imaginé, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'il aurait était soulagé de le voir revenir vers lui ce soir, indemne et plein de vie. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que sa nature vive aurait apporté autant de vie dans le château. Ni que son sourire pouvait effacer tous les malheurs du monde. Non vraiment, Rivaille n'aurait pas imaginé s'attacher autant à un gamin qui avait la moitié de son âge.

Et pourtant. Il en était arrivé à là. Soupirant, il avala la dernière gorgée au fond de son verre, puis le reposa sans aucune délicatesse sur la table en bois. Il se leva alors, attrapant sa veste au passage et laissant traîner sa vaisselle. Irvin ramassera.

Il quitta la pièce, ne faisant même pas attention au bruit qu'il faisait. Les couloirs sombres étaient calmes, signe que tous étaient endormis. Il marcha silencieusement, la tête penchée sur le côté pour mieux observer, à chaque fenêtre qui se présentait, le ciel étoilée d'une chaude nuit d'été. Il passa devant chaque chambre des membres de son escouade, tranquillement. Il passa devant celles d'Irvin, Zoe, même devant la sienne, sans s'arrêter. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva au bout du couloir, face à un escalier qui semblait descendre dans les entrailles du château, que son pas ralenti. Il prit alors sur lui pour ne pas faire un bruit en les descendant, seulement éclairé par les faibles torches accrochées aux murs. Au bout, il arriva face à une cellule plongée dans le noir.

La porte grinça doucement, mais assez pour réveiller l'occupant du lit qui se trouvait derrière.

**«**-Caporal ?  
-Shh. Rendors-toi.**»**

Rivaille se glissa à son tour sous le drap glacé, à côté de ce corps à demi réveille. Automatiquement, ce dernier s'enroula autour de celui du caporal, qui soupira silencieusement, avant d'attraper la taille de son compagnon.  
Oui vraiment, il s'était trop attaché à ce gamin.

* * *

Etant relativement court, je poste directement le second chapitre !


	2. Love

**Love**

Quand Petra lui avait posé cette question, Eren n'avait su que répondre. Avait-il déjà été amoureux ? Et puis d'abord, qu'appelait-on "amour" ? Du haut de ses quinze ans, la seule chose qui l'ai vraiment préoccupé, c'était l'extermination des titans. L'amour donc, il n'avait jamais prit le temps d'y penser.

Il avait donc décidé de s'attarder un peu sur la chose. Petra lui avait alors expliqué les différentes sensations que l'on ressentait, ce que l'on songeait vivre à l'avenir avec cette personne, pourquoi enlacer l'être aimé était plus agréable qu'un simple ami... Il en avait conclu qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, pas même de Mikasa, qui avait pourtant passé son enfance à le chérir.

Il avait alors retourné la question à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, par simple curiosité, et cette dernière s'était mise à rougir violemment. Petra lui déclara, bien que gênée, que oui elle aimait un homme au-delà du stade de l'admiration, mais que jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'oserait lui avouer qui. Sa réaction avait attendri Eren, il sourit doucement. Petra était une femme vraiment douce, gentille, et il lui espérait tout le bonheur du monde.

Il décida alors de se promener dans le château pour interroger les membres de l'escouade.

Il trouve Erd, en premier. Lorsqu'Eren lui posa la question, il éclata de rire en lui demandant s'il s'était trouvé une copine. Eren affirma que non, et lui expliqua sa situation, après quoi le visage d'Erd s'adoucit et l'adolescent pu voir une lueur étrange briller dans ses yeux.

Erd lui parla alors de sa femme. Eren ne savait même pas qu'il était marié, et il en apprit alors beaucoup sur elle. Son nom, la couleur de ses cheveux, celle de ses yeux, la douceur de sa voix et même son odeur décrite avec une précision effrayante. Mais il apprit alors que l'amour pouvait avoir des obstacles: Erd ne rentrait que peut souvent chez lui, et il expliqua à Eren que le manque de l'être aimé pouvait se faire ressentir et parfois faire perdre la raison.

En voyant Erd repartir le long du couloir, Eren songea qu'il existait sûrement plusieurs formes d'amour. L'amour secret, celui de Petra; l'amour fort mais éloigné d'Erd. En existait-il d'autres ?

Il se retourna, voulant s'éloigner, mais tomba nez à nez avec Auruo. Ce dernier se mit à pester. Sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se faire réprimander et/ou charrier sans aucune raison, Eren décida de le devancer, en lui demandant s'il était amoureux. À l'entente de cette question, Auruo sembla perdre son sang froid, et se mit à bafouiller. Eren sourit. Il pensa que l'amour pouvait vraiment changer une personne. Mais le visage d'Auruo s'assombri soudainement. Sous les interrogations d'Eren, il lui affirma que oui, il aimait bien une personne. Il déclara même sans aucune gêne que cette personne était Petra. Eren, qui avait précédemment parlé avec la jeune femme, pensait donc qu'elle parlait aussi de lui, et que leur amour était réciproque, mais Auruo lui assura le contraire. Il savait que Petra aimait quelqu'un d'autre, ce que Eren n'aurait pas pu imaginer. Et cela lui serrait le cœur.

Mais le visage renfermé d'Auruo redevint alors normal, et il sermonna l'adolescent d'être trop curieux, avant de partir dans la même direction qu'Erd.

Eren avait alors un nouvelle aperçu de l'amour qui n'était pas celui qu'il préférait. L'amour a sens unique, l'amour qui fait souffrir, l'amour qui ne sera pas. Il se dit que c'était une chose bien compliquée, que d'aimer, et que lui-même n'avait aucune envie de tomber amoureux, ou quoi que ce soit.

Il médita un moment sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, puis se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Il était vingt heures passées: l'extinction des feux allait bientôt avoir lieu, mais avant cela, il voulait boire un verre d'eau.

Il poussa la porte grinçante vieillie par le temps, et s'apprêtait à allumer la lumière lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette dernière l'était déjà. Gunter était assis à l'une des tables, un tas de paperasse face à lui, et une tasse fumante à ses côtés. Il regardait le jeune garçon, surpris, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Eren lui dit qu'il venait juste se désaltérer, et puis pensa qu'il pouvait bien lui poser la question, à lui aussi, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Gunter eut l'air encore plus surpris, puis incita le garçon à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Eren ne posa pas plus de questions et fit ce qu'on lui demanda, prenant place sur le banc en bois qui craqua sous son poids. Gunter reporta son attention sur son travail, puis soupira, et releva la tête. Il y eut un silence avant que l'homme ne lui raconte qu'il avait eu une petite amie, une jeune femme très jolie et gentille qu'il avait chéri de tout son être. Mais elle avait été elle-même dévorée, et Gunter n'avait plus jamais voulu n'en avoir d'autre, sachant pertinemment qu'il finirait par la rejoindre bien plus tôt qu'il ne le voulait. Il avait prit le temps de lui conter son histoire, mais Eren ne décela pas de tristesse dans son regard ou dans sa voix, seulement une profonde nostalgie et un attachement si fort qu'il lui parvenait au cœur. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle forme d'amour, l'amour disparu mais l'amour si fort qu'il persiste. Et Eren trouvait cela très beau.

Un autre silence plomba la pièce avant que le plus âgé des deux ne reprenne la parole. Gunter demanda alors à l'adolescent pourquoi il lui avait demandé cela, ce a quoi Eren répondit qu'il s'interrogeait. Son aîné sourit, et le questionna. Y a-t-il une personne qui l'attire ? Une fille à laquelle il se sent plus proche ? Une personne qu'il a envie de protéger plus que tout ? Eren hocha la tête négativement. Aucune fille -pas même Mikasa- ne lui avait fait cet effet là. Gunter sourit alors d'un sourire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il lui dit alors que peut-être, au fond de lui, il ressentait quelque chose, pour quelqu'un; une chose qui ne voulait pas encore sortir, et dont, ignorant, il n'avait pas encore conscience. Le cœur d'Eren rata un battement. Et si c'était le cas ? Il avait un peu peur de la forme d'amour qui allait lui tomber dessus. Il décida de ne pas trop y penser et, remerciant son coéquipier, il quitta la salle d'un pas léger.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans ce qui lui servait de chambre -bien que cellule soit plus adaptée-, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bu son verre d'eau. Mais il se dit que ce n'était pas trop grave. Il n'avait désormais plus qu'à attendre que le caporal vienne "l'enfermer".

Il n'avait aucune notion du temps mais avait bien senti que son supérieur était arrivé en retard. Vingt-et-une heure devait être passée lorsque Rivaille se posta au barreau de sa cellule. Eren se redressa sur son lit, prêt à lui souhaiter bonne nuit, lorsqu'une pensée traversa son esprit. Mais peut-être était-ce trop imprudent, de poser ce genre de question à son caporal. Il du avoir l'air perdu car ce dernier l'interpella alors, lui demandant de sa voix grave ce qui lui arrivait. Et Eren se dit qu'il faisait peut-être un mauvais choix, mais que de toute façon il était trop tard, alors il lui posa la question. De savoir si le corporal était, oui ou non, amoureux de quelqu'un.

Et sans avoir le dessus sur son corps, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il repensa à ce qu'on lui avait apprit sur les sensations de l'amour, mais il se dit que c'était plutôt par rapport au stress, et reporta son attention sur Rivaille, qui, lui, le fixait avec un air un peu surpris. Sans doute qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question. Mais Rivaille savait qu'Eren n'avait que quinze ans, et qu'à cet âge, on se pose pas mal de question. Il en avait le double, il savait de quoi il en tenait.  
Il soupira et, au grand étonnement de l'adolescent, poussa la porte pour entrer dans le cachot. Le calme de la journée l'avait un peu adouci, mais il croisa tout de même les bras en se donnant un air sévère, et n'oublia pas de placer quelques insultes dans ses paroles lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qui lui prenait. Eren, soudainement moins à l'aise, se frotta la nuque en expliquant ses questionnements de la soirée. Il observa du coin de l'œil son supérieur qui semblait lui porter une attention particulière. Et plus il parlait, plus Rivaille se rapprochait, jusqu'à finalement s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, assez loin, mais tout de même assez proche pour qu'Eren sente qu'il se passait quelque chose en lui qui n'était pas naturel. Il mît cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

Alors qu'il attendait une réponse du caporal, il n'avait fait que se confier. Prenant conscience de cela, il se stoppa, et réitéra son interrogation du début. Rivaille, qui semblait s'être détendu, lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à tomber amoureux et que de toute façon, cela ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Il ajouta aussi qu'Eren était trop jeune pour penser à se genre de choses. Le concerné se renferma un peu plus, admettant le point de vue de son supérieur sans songer un seul instant que cela le blessait. Et puis il repensa aux paroles de Gunter, qui lui avait dit que peut-être, inconsciemment, il aimait quelqu'un. Et il dit alors cela à Rivaille. Ce dernier parut un instant surpris, et malgré sa légendaire repartie, laissa en suspend la discussion. Il soupira alors, lâchant un "sale morveux" peu audible, et sembla prêt à partir lorsqu'Eren, prit d'une impulsion, le saisit par le bras pour le retenir. L'un comme l'autre restèrent surpris de cet acte. Le plus vieux parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette spontanéité de la part de son cadet, l'autre parce qu'il venait de réaliser, par acte, que peut-être -mais peut-être seulement- il avait besoin de la présence de son supérieur. Alors qu'il lâchait doucement le bras de Rivaille, Eren se décala jusqu'à toucher la tête de son lit, et laissa le corporal le fixer, impassible, tandis que ses joues prenaient une couleur rosée. À nouveau son aîné se leva, mais ne se dirigea pas vers la sortie. Il se posta à côté du plus jeune, et, posant une main sur le lit pour se maintenir, il soupira qu'Eren devait moins se prendre la tête pour des choses pareilles. Foutu gosse. Après quoi, avec une délicatesse qu'Eren n'aurait jamais pu imaginer de sa part, il se pencha et lui embrassa simplement le front en murmurant de passer une bonne nuit. Bien qu'il ne le laissait pas paraître, Eren senti la gêne naître en Rivaille, alors que son corps entier chauffait. Et lorsque ce dernier disparu hors de la pièce, l'adolescent se dit qu'il avait finalement trouvé une nouvelle forme d'amour, sûrement la plus belle ou du moins, celle qu'il préférait.

C'était l'amour naissant.

* * *

Ah que de niaiserie dans ce monde ! Mais soyons honnête: le monde tourne autour de l'amour.  
Bref la suite devrait l'être un peu moins, enfin, je ferai en sorte. C'est sûr qu'écrire un chapitre portant le nom "love" sans parler d'amour, c'est un peu paradoxal. Quoique, à y réfléchir, peut-être pas trop mal, mais bref, je n'suis pas là pour bavarder, mais pour vous laissez reviewer ! Tout en rime s'il vous plait *o*

Pour ce qui est des sentiments des protagonistes, j'ai tenu compte de ce que l'on pouvait ressentir (pour Petra, Auruo notamment. Pour Erd, c'était assez clair.) Mais concernant Gunter, rien, je me suis permise d'inventer :3

En espérant que cela vous ai plu, cordiaaaaaaalement, Ichigo !


	3. Light

Bonjour tout le monde !

Aah ! D'abord j'aimerai m'exprimer, mais peut-être que cela va être un peu long. Je suis très bavarde xD

J'ai été réellement, et agréablement surprise de voir le succès de ma fiction. Six suivis, cinq favoris et deux reviews en deux jours, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela ! Cela me met la pression xD  
Non, vraiment, merci infiniment à vous tous qui me suivez ! Cela me fait énormément plaisir ! On devrait pouvoir créer une secte, avec cela #baffe

**Important que je n'avais précisé:** je n'ai pas lu les scans puisque j'achète respectueusement les tomes xD! Donc, même si une de mes connaissance, cet %#§§!, m'a spoilé, je ne ferais rien de la sorte, m'en tenant plutôt à l'anime, et surtout à mon imagination.

Ensuite, les informations la fiction... **Ça aussi c'est important XD**  
Je pensais à faire deux chapitres par semaine. C'est-à-dire un le dimanche, et un le mercredi. Mais je me suis rendue compte, avec la semaine infernale que j'ai passé, que tout dépendra malheureusement de mon travail scolaire. La terminale, c'est horrible xD  
En outre, si ce délai ne peut être respecté pour la raison précédente, j'essayerai tout de même de m'en tenir à un chapitre par semaine.

Voilà :3

Concernant ce chapitre: j'ai décidé que le chapitre Light, et celui qui suivra (suspense) seront liés. Je ne dis pas pourquoi ni comment, mais ce sera donc une espèce de two-shot x)  
Autre info pas vraiment nécessaire, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre xD Light me donnait beaucoup d'inspiration, trop peut-être, et j'ai dû réécrire le chapitre quatre fois (notamment pour qu'il coïncide avec le suivant). Pour autant je n'en suis pas réellement satisfaite, ou du moins, pas autant que les précédents xD Maintenant c'est à vous d'en jugez !

Le coin des reviews (je pense y répondre ici comme vous le voyez xD):

**Amanek0 **Merci infiniment pour cette première review *pleure* J'ai toujours voulu faire un défi cent thèmes, et je pense comme toi que ce couple s'y adapte parfaitement (j'ai d'ailleurs eu une illumination, ouuh). Merci de suivre mon aventure, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes (ou tu moins qu'elle te plaira)

**Plume-chan** (je te pardonne ton jeu de mot, c'était meugnon :3) Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir commenté ! No soucis, je compte bien réussir ce défi, tu peux continuer à m'encourager :3 #baffe. Je suis contente que le deuxième t'ai plu, moi aussi je l'aime bien :3 Ah concernant l'amour de Gunter, j'ai carrément improviser xD donc contente que cela te plaise ! Pour ce chapitre je pense que tu seras satisfaite, enfin, reste à voir xD C'est totalement par hasard que j'ai voulu en faire quelque chose de triste en plus ! J'espère que ça marchera xD En tout cas, encore merci à toi, en espérant que tu apprécie celui-ci

Désolée pour ce pavé, oui, ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a beaucoup de mots dans ce chapitre, ils viennent aussi de là haha xD  
Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

**Light**

Tous l'avaient attendu, et finalement ce jour fut. Le jour où la race des Titans fut enfin éradiquée, où l'humanité fut sauvée. Ils y étaient finalement arrivés.

Et Eren n'était pas peu fier de se dire que si ce jour était arrivé, c'était en partie grâce à lui. Quoi de mieux que d'avoir une force surhumaine au sein de l'armée de la libération ? Chacun lui en était fortement redevable. De nombreuses vies étaient tombées, mais il avait pu en sauver des milliers.

Pourtant au fond de lui, Eren ressentait un certain malaise. Comme si... Comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose, quelque chose de très important, bien plus que sa propre vie.

Il méditait là-dessus, tranquillement posé près d'un arbre, lorsqu'il vit Armin et Mikasa accourir vers lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à ses côtés, ce fut Armin qui prit la parole, légèrement essoufflé.

**«**-Eren, qu'est-ce tu fais ? Tout le monde te cherche, il faut nettoyer le château.  
-Ah, oui, pardon ! Je me reposais un peu, souffla l'intéressé en se grattant la nuque.  
-Pas le temps pour ça ! Sourit Armin. Bientôt tout le monde va devoir partir, il faut que tout soit prêt pour le départ.**»**

Mikasa hocha la tête, approuvant les dires de son ami. Mais elle fixait Eren d'un air inquiet: le garçon ne semblait pas vraiment présent. Était-ce parce que, comme elle, il aurait songé au fait qu'ils n'avaient plus d'endroit où vivre, désormais ? Elle effaça vite cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas son genre. Et puis, il ne fallait pas penser à cela maintenant, et plutôt se préoccuper d'aller aider les autres.

La jeune fille aida son frère adoptif à se lever, et tous trois se dirigèrent en chahutant vers l'entrée du château, dans lequel tout le monde s'activait ardemment. Nettoyer ce lieu était bel et bien en préparation du départ de chacun, mais c'était surtout un prétexte pour passer le temps avant la fin, pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, tout était comme avant. Car il était inconcevable que les membres du bataillon d'exploration fête la fin de leurs souffrances: beaucoup trop des leurs y avaient laissé leurs vies.

La journée se passa au même rythme que toutes les autres, mais sans cette pression habituelle qui pesait dans l'air. Tous les membres, plus détendus, s'affairaient à leur tâche avec un enthousiasme rarement vu, et le bâtiment fut très vite comme neuf.

Eren s'occupait de laver les vitres minutieusement en laissant son esprit voguer dans le brouhaha inhabituel qui résonnait dans les couloirs. Il repensait avec une certaine nostalgie à tous les moments qu'il avait passé en compagnie des autres, et songea que cela était désormais fini. Il ressentait une certaine peine à cela mais se reprit très vite en disant qu'au contraire, il aurait fallu qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se soit déroulé. Après tout, c'était l'horreur qui les avaient rassemblés ici.

Le garçon se rendit compte que son ouvrage était terminé depuis un moment lorsqu'il entendit l'un de ses compagnon l'appeler à le rejoindre. Il posa donc son matériel, et le suivit jusqu'à la cour intérieure dans laquelle tous les membres s'étaient rassemblés face à une grande estrade de bois. Sur cette dernière, le commandant Irvin se tenait fièrement debout, avec à ses côtés Zoé, Mike, et Rivaille.

Irvin énonça un discours que chacun devina comme non-préparé, mais venant du cœur. Certaines personnes autour d'Eren pleuraient, et cela lui fit ressentir lui-même une certaine tristesse. Le commandant avait, avec le même ton qu'il utilisait pour chacun de ses discours, remercié tous les membres du bataillon -présents ou non. Il avait résumé dans un ton très didactique l'histoire de l'extermination des Titans et avait ouvert une parenthèse particulière sur Eren et ses accomplissements, lequel n'avait pas laissé apparaître quelque émotion. À côté de lui, Mikasa lui attrapa la main pour la serrer autant qu'elle le pouvait. Il sentit alors une larme dévaler sa joue, mais ne pût déterminer duquel des sentiments qu'il ressentait actuellement elle provenait.

La nuit était tombée et les trois quarts du château avaient déserté. On avait dit à ceux qui le voulaient qu'ils pouvaient rester ici durant un temps indéterminé, et cela avait fortement soulagé les trois amis d'enfance. Les plus haut gradés étaient eux aussi présents, histoire de s'occuper des derniers préparatifs.

Eren était allongé dans l'herbe humide, fixant rêveusement le vaste ciel étoilé qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne s'était jamais permis de faire cela en tant que soldat, mais comme tout était fini, il pensait à reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Armin et Mikasa n'allait pas garder à le rejoindre, c'était une de leur tradition, lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfant. Eren se dit qu'ils avaient grandit trop vite.

Il avait oublié à quel point c'était beau, ce ciel nocturne. Il avait même oublié ce que c'était de respirer, de toucher l'herbe fraîche du bout des doigts. La mort à ses trousses, il avait oublié ce que c'était que d'être vivant. Plus que jamais, à présent plongé dans une mer d'étoiles, il voulait se sentir vivre. Et pourtant, il avait toujours ce petit quelque chose indéfinissable qui le bloquait, lui serrait le cœur. Il fallait qu'il en parle à ses amis.

C'est alors Eren devina que quelqu'un prenait place à sa droite. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, sachant pertinemment que ses amis devaient le rejoindre, mais fut forcé d'admettre que ce n'était pas eux lorsqu'une voix grave s'éleva dans l'air.

**«**-Eren.  
-C-caporal Rivaille ? Bafouilla l'adolescent, en se redressant sur ses coudes. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas censé être avec les autres ?  
-Tss. Si ma présence te dérange tant, je fais me faire une joie de te quitter, pesta Rivaille en mimant de se lever.  
-Non, pas du tout ! Restez, au contraire.**»**

Le garçon esquissa un rapide sourire à son supérieur avant de se rallonger correctement. Le caporal fit de même, passant ses bras derrière sa tête.  
Eren soupira de bien-être. La présence de Rivaille l'avait toujours plus ou moins calmé, bien que parfois, ses hormones prenait le dessus mais cela, il n'avait jamais pu l'avouer. Il replongea son regard vers le ciel, mais son étrange sensation, qui s'était dissipée avec l'arrivée de Rivaille, se fit ressentir avec plus de force qu'habituellement.

**«**-Caporal ?  
-Hm ?  
-Que venez-vous faire ici ?  
-Tss. Tu ne veux pas te taire, des fois ? Grogna le plus âgé.  
-Pardon. … Mais c'est juste que, d'habitude, c'est moi qui viens vous voir et pas l'inverse, ajouta Eren, gêné.  
-Et tu trouves que cette situation est identique à d'ordinaire ?  
-Heu, pas vraiment...  
-Foutu gosse.**»**

Un silence régna alors qu'Eren se tortillait les doigts. Mikasa et Armin n'allait pas tarder, mais pourtant, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Même si la présence de son supérieur le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas envie que ce moment prenne fin.  
Il osa tout de même tourner la tête, jetant un regard à Rivaille. Ce dernier était occupé à fixer le ciel, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration silencieuse, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Eren le sentait détendu. Il observait ses yeux éclatant, reflétant les milliards d'étoiles qui lui faisaient face, plongé lui-même dans ses yeux profonds. Il n'entendit que vaguement sa voix s'élever.

**«**-Tu sais, Eren.  
-Oui ? Souffla l'intéressé, en détournant alors le regard.  
-Toi, tu es comme les étoiles. Un être qui brille constamment. En fait, c'est comme si tu étais la lumière de ces étoiles, ce qui les rend si fortes, et si belles.  
-Heu... Caporal ?  
-Dans ce cas moi, je suis la nuit noire, rajouta Rivaille. Les ténèbres engloutissant, ceux qui éteignent les étoiles.  
-Caporal Rivaille ? Murmura Eren, le cœur serré.  
-Parce que les étoiles finissent par mourir. Comme le jour finira par prendre la place de la nuit.**»**

Eren s'était redressé, dominant Rivaille qui ne lâchait pas des yeux le ciel. Il sentait son cœur qui se serrait de plus en plus, comme si les larmes allaient déferler de ses yeux soudainement. Mais même s'il sentait que sa conscience savait la raison de ce mal-être, lui ne la connaissait pas. Ou peut-être la réfutait-il inconsciemment.

Rivaille s'était à son tour redressé, faisant face à l'adolescent troublé. Il continua son discours, alors que les yeux d'Eren s'embrumaient.

**«**-Les Titans ont été exterminés, Eren.  
-Oui, souffla le garçon, la gorge serrée.  
-Mais il en reste un. Tu le sais. Tu l'as toujours su, dit-il, et, voyant que son interlocuteur ne répondait pas, il poursuivit. Eren.**»**

Il posa ses mains sur les joues de l'adolescent.

**«**-Tu as été la lumière qui a éclairé l'Humanité. Tu as été la lumière qui nous a guidé, qui nous a sauvé. Tu as été la lumière qui étincelait en mes ténèbres, tu as été l'étoile qui les rendait si beaux. Tu étais l'étoile, et j'étais la nuit noire. Mais les étoiles meurent, Eren. Et tu es le dernier des Titans.

Les mains du Caporal glissèrent doucement le long du visage d'Eren, frôlant la peau tiède de l'adolescent qui fut parcouru d'un violent frisson. Il l'avait toujours su, au fond. Et ce malaise, Rivaille avait su le cerner.

Eren avait toujours voulu éradiquer les Titans, pouvoir rendre l'Humanité libre, voir le monde avec les autres. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tout accomplir, parce que son destin était incontestablement scellé.  
Mais au fond, tout cela était pour le mieux. Il fallait bien un sacrifice, et il était celui-ci.

Il posa son regard dans celui de Rivaille, qu'il n'arrivait encore pas à comprendre. Mais il était beau, posé, et malgré lui, une fois dedans, il n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire.

**«**-Merci pour tout, Caporal.**»**

Et Eren lui sourit sincèrement.  
Il connaissait la suite. Il l'avais devinée lorsque le ton de son supérieur avait changé. Et il l'avait confirmée en sentant les mains froides de ce dernier agripper son cou. Sûrement que le monde allait désormais changer. Mais il n'essayer pas d'y penser, parce qu'il ne serait plus là pour le voir.

**«**-Merci à toi, Eren.**»**

Rivaille augmenta la pression de ses mains autour de sa prise. Mais Eren sourit. Le caporal l'avait décrit comme étant sa lumière, et peut-être que mourir de ses mains étaient finalement la plus belle mort qu'il n'ait jamais pu espérer.

L'Humanité était sauvée.

* * *

Bonne semaine à tous (toutes j'imagine ?) !  
Ichigo qui vous aime.


	4. Dark

Il fallait bien que cela arrive... Je suis désolée du retard, sincèrement, sachant qu'en plus je n'ai aucune excuse

Bon, oublions cela. Merci merci merci à tout ceux qui suivent, ceux qui mettent en favoris, ceux qui postent des reviews. Je suis genre... Ouah, merci quoi ! Je vous aime (y)

Infos sur le chapitre: Je le déteeeeeeeste haha comme je dirais, 70% de ce que j'écris mais là... J'ai vraiment vraiment galéré à l'écrire, je mettais une heure pour faire une phrase, sérieusement, et du coup je pense que cela se voit, c'est bâclé, je n'arrive pas à bien faire ressortir le vrai ravioli et je n'ai pas réussi à arriver au résultat que j'attendais... J'espère vraiment qu'il va quand même vous satisfaire u_u

Sinon **n'oubliez pas**, ce chapitre est une suite à celui précédent :3

Le coin des reviews:

**Amanek0:** Haha, moi aussi j'adore écrire des choses tristes et pas en lire :p Ce doit être notre côté sadique ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté, encore une fois en plus (*^*), je suis contente que le chapitre Light t'ai plu :3

**Malo-chan:** Rivaille, il sait rassurer les gens, c'est un bon gars :B Haha les belles paroles cachent toujours quelque chose, que ce soit bon ou mauvais *^* Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté !

Comment répondre aux anonymes ? xD Merci beaucoup à vous deux pour vos commentaires, contente que vous ne soyez pas insensibles à la fin de ce chapitre :3

Bon et bien... Bonne lecture ? *pleure*

* * *

**Dark**

«-Merci à toi, Eren.»

Et d'une simple pression, quoique puissante, il éteignit la seule source de lumière qui vivait en lui.

Un craquement se fit entendre, signe qu'il avait atteint son objectif, et mollement, le corps d'Eren tomba sur son torse. Rivaille resta un moment assis, tenant fermement l'adolescent contre lui, puis le décala légèrement de sorte à se lever. Il prit alors le garçon dans ses bras, comme s'il était simplement endormi, et se dirigea vers le château.  
Eren était étrangement léger.

Que ressentait-il à cet instant ? Lui même ne saurait décrire. Insensible, non, il ne l'était pas. Comment pouvait-il, de toute façon, dans une situation pareille ?  
Non. Rivaille ressentait en lui un vide comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus rien dans son corps, comme si on lui avait arraché son cœur. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas ressentir trop de choses, surtout quand il ne savait pas lui-même ce que c'était.  
Il avait l'impression d'être mort à la place d'Eren.

Il accéléra le pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas croiser les amis du garçon.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bâtiment, il fut soulagé de le voir désert. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où aller, maintenant. Il avait juste fait ce qu'il avait à faire, sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passera par la suite, parce qu'il savait très bien que ce ne serait plus comme avant. Rivaille préférait « foncer dans le tas », improviser, ne pas penser au futur. Il avait pour habitude de suivre juste son instinct sans réfléchir. Comme il le faisait maintenant.

Les murs semblaient se rapprocher de lui, pour l'étouffer, l'écraser. Le silence l'oppressait. La nuit, soudainement, l'angoissait. Seul le sourire figé sur le visage d'Eren, faiblement éclairé par la lueur des torches, avait encore le pouvoir de le rassurer.

Il fallait qu'il retourne dans sa chambre.

Il se dirigea vers cette dernière, traversant la cour du château, lorsqu'il croisa Irvin. Appuyé contre l'un des murs, il paraissait attendre Rivaille. Le caporal soupira alors, serrant son précieux "butin" contre lui.

«-Tu l'auras finalement fait ? Soupira son supérieur.  
-Et quoi ? Toi-même tu savais qu'il fallait le faire. C'était inévitable.  
-J'aurais pu le faire à ta place, cela t'aurais enlevé un poids en moins.  
-Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ?  
-Rivaille...»

Irvin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rivaille, le fixant avec un air compatissant, presque triste. Irvin était comme ça, trop soucieux de ses proches, c'était dans sa nature. Tout le contraire de Rivaille, qui repoussa sa main en grognant.

«-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, fit-il en s'éloignant alors.»

Il reprit son chemin, tentant de se focaliser sur son trajet et non pas sur le regard insistant de son commandant qu'il sentait dans son dos. Un poids en moins ? Il avait passé sa vie à tuer les Titans, alors un de plus ou de moins... C'était le genre d'idée qui devait tourner dans son esprit, habituellement. Mais cette nuit, il se forçait à se le dire.

Le corps dans ses bras était de plus en plus froid, à tel point que pour une fois, il se sentait bouillonnant. Lui qui avait la réputation d'être glacial, notamment aux côtés d'Eren, si rayonnant... Pour une fois, leurs rôles étaient inversés.

Il pressa inconsciemment le pas lorsqu'il vit la porte de sa chambre apparaître dans son champ de vision, mais ralenti en soupirant quand il aperçu une forme se mouvoir dans l'ombre de cette dernière.

Zoé .

Il songea à simplement l'ignorer, mais avec elle, c'était impossible.

La jeune femme était recroquevillée à terre, comme une enfant en pleurs, cachant son visage dans ses genoux. Il tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était, ouvrant tout naturellement la porte de sa chambre.

«-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Renifla Zoé.  
-Il a l'air.  
-Est-ce que je peux le voir ?  
-Si tu veux.»

Elle mit un certain temps avant de se lever, le visage baissé. Rivaille détourna la tête alors qu'elle semblait attentive à l'observation du corps inerte dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'assister à cela.

Zoé toucha du bout des doigts le visage d'Eren, tendrement, avant de s'écarter pour fixer Rivaille.

«-Il a l'air bien.

-Est-ce qu'il a fait quoi que ce soit avant de mourir ? Renchérit-elle, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus.  
-Pas autre chose qu'un simple être humain, déclara Rivaille rapidement.  
-Je vois...»

La jeune femme semblait à la fois soulagée et déçue. Elle s'était attachée au garçon, mais principalement parce qu'il était un Titan. Au fond, c'était un garçon comme les autres.

Un silence prit place durant quelques secondes, puis elle frotta vigoureusement le crâne de son compagnon, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire grogner. Il détestait le moindre geste d'affection qu'on lui portait, et elle en était bien consciente. Elle savait bien, aussi, qu'en cet instant il souhaitait plus que jamais être seul. Il avait beau être très fermé, il ne pouvait tromper personne.

Zoé lui adressa un signe de la main, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir obscur. Le caporal la fixa alors jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entièrement de son champ de vision, puis reprit là où il s'était arrêté, c'est-à-dire l'ouverture de sa porte.

Une odeur de propre lui monta rapidement aux narines tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce. Délicatement, il posa Eren sur son lit, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. De là où il était il pouvait voir le ciel étoilé à travers une fenêtre encore ouverte, qu'il fixa longuement, le regard dans le vide.

C'était drôle quand même, il n'avait jamais vu le ciel d'une telle façon avant ce soir.. Comme s'il avait pu apprendre ce que c'était la vie, avec Eren. D'un sens, il regrettait de ne pas avoir prit le temps d'apprendre. Mais maintenant, il avait la certitude qu'il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Inconsciemment, Rivaille s'était allongé auprès du garçon, les bras croisé derrière sa tête. Il avait eu une dure journée, peut-être même plus dure que toutes celles qu'il avait passé à se battre. Trop d'émotions, trop de sensations nouvelles, trop de bonheur en les autres, trop de douleur en lui. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, c'était que le jour se lève.

Il attendait tranquillement. Quoi, lui-même n'y pensait pas. Il ne savait pas trop. Il n'entendait que sa respiration dans la pièce, alors qu'Eren n'émettait aucun son. Lui qui était si bruyant d'habitude.

«-Tu me poses toujours des problèmes, sale gamin.»

Rivaille soupira, songeant qu'il était lui aussi idiot à parler dans le vide.

La pièce se faisait de plus en plus claire, les étoiles disparaissant une à une pour laisser place à un ciel aux couleurs pastels. Le caporal se redressa, observant ce spectacle, puis se dit que peut-être, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il n'allait pas rester ici à se tourner les pouces.

Il se leva de son lit pour se diriger vers une petite armoire au fond de la pièce, et en sorti son équipement tridimensionnel. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder dessus, sombrer dans la nostalgie n'était pas vraiment propre à lui.

Rivaille saisit une lame qui reposait dans l'un des fourreaux, pour la fixer sur le manche de ce qui devint alors son épée. Il fit glisser son doigt le long de celle-ci, un air dégoûté sur le visage, lorsqu'il pensait au fait que cette dernière avait servi à tuer ce qui le révulsait le plus au monde. Puis il se releva et, le plus simplement du monde, alla se rasseoir aux côtés d'Eren.

Le garçon avait un visage serein, comme endormi. Rivaille aurait pu rester des heures à le fixer ainsi s'il n'avait que cela à faire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il posa son front contre le sien, fermant doucement les yeux.

«-J'arrive, souffla-t-il.»

Dehors le soleil commençait à se lever, signe qu'une nouvelle journée débutait. Et c'était justement ce que Rivaille ne voulait pas. Démarrer une nouvelle journée, reprendre le court normal des choses, faire comme si les Titans n'avaient pas existé, rejoindre un foyer qui n'avait jamais été. Tout cela était pour lui impossible. Surtout sans Eren.

C'est pourquoi il saisit la lame qu'il avait posé à côté de lui, pour la porter contre son ventre.

Après avoir passé sa vie à tuer, c'était normal, après tout. Et Rivaille n'avait à présent qu'une hâte, c'était oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Lentement il sentit la lame glisser contre son corps, puis d'un geste plus brusque, il laissa celle-ci le pénétrer. Son visage se crispa sous la douleur, mais il continua d'appuyer.

Son corps fut prit d'un violent étourdissement, alors qu'il sentait ses paupières se faire lourdes. Sa main, engourdie, lâcha son arme qui resta plantée dans son ventre, et Rivaille ne put se contrôler de partir en arrière. Lorsque son dos atterrit, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur Eren. Il esquissa un rictus. Ce n'était certes pas une mort glorieuse au combat, mais c'était une mort acceptable.

Alors que ses yeux se fermèrent, il se surpris à se demander si les amis d'Eren allaient bien.

Puis se fut le noir.

Le noir complet.

Il ne savait pas s'il était mort ou vivant, car tout ce qu'il voyait était du noir. Les ténèbres avaient finit par le rattraper, comme toujours.

Peut-être que finalement c'était son destin, que de naître dans les ténèbres, et de mourir dedans.

Le silence pesait, plus que jamais. Il n'avait pas cru que cela puisse être possible, de ressentir un tel silence. Il ne pensait même plus au château, à Irvin, Zoé, à son escouade. Il ne savait même pas si c'était possible de penser. Il marchait juste là où ses pas le guidait, sans avoir l'impression de bouger. Car il était entouré de noir, un noir profond, comme s'il rêvait. Il marchait juste en quête de ce qui l'avait poussé à être ici.

Et enfin, il put distinguer cette chose. Au loin, surpassant les ténèbres, elle l'appelait, l'attirait.

La lumière.

«-Eren.»

* * *

Je me suis dis que comme j'étais vilaine à ne pas avoir posté dimanche, je poste tout de même un second chapitre :3


	5. Rot

Je prends ma liste de thème, et je vois le cinquième.. "rot". Seriously ?! Comment vous voulez que j'écrive là-dessus ? XD

Bon. J'ai pris "pourrir" dans le sens pourri, l'associant à une personne (heu.. Ça suit ? XD) Je veux dire, moi quand on me dit pourrir, je pense à quelque chose de franchement dégoûtant, gore (d'où me vient cela ? L'ami qui m'a fait découvrir le site rotten u_u) et donc pour moi, une personne pourrie, c'est une personne malsaine xD C'est assez bizarre, mais c'est la seule source d'inspiration que j'ai trouvé du coup.

J'ai de suite pensé qu'il fallait que je fasse à AU, pour changer un peu, mais en fait lorsque j'ai eu fini de l'écrire je me suis dis que ça aurait peut-être pu le faire en restant dans l'univers SNK. Gros risque de OOC aussi !

Ce chapitre est soit malsain, soit gore, à vous de voir. Moi je l'aime bien, mais bon, j'ai des fantasmes bizarres :3

Bonne lecture ?

* * *

**Rot**

Il avançait rapidement, les mains dans les poches, parce que le froid de l'hiver les brûlait. Parfois il les sortait pour pouvoir souffler dessus, les frotter, bref, faire en sorte de les réchauffer, mais il n'en tirait qu'une seule conclusion : pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit ses gants ?  
Eren avait passé la soirée dans un bar en compagnie de tous ses amis, pour fêter l'anniversaire de l'un d'eux. Forcément, ce genre de soirée se finit tard, et en plein mois de février, les nuits étaient glacées. Mais non, il l'avait oublié. Armin lui avait bien proposé de dormir chez lui, mais il avait du travail tôt le lendemain et ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester autre part que chez lui.  
Et le voilà, à presque une heure du matin, à presser le pas pour ne pas rater le dernier métro, ruminant contre le vent glacé qui le frappait au visage. Finalement, il aurait mieux fait d'accepter l'offre de son ami, quitte à arriver en retard au travail.

Les lampadaires émettaient une lumière grésillante, inquiétante tout au long du chemin, et le silence pesant de la rue n'arrangeait rien. Eren fut soulagé lorsqu'il arriva dans la bouche de métro, qui, bien que déserte, était tout de même plus lumineuse et rassurante.  
Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas raté le seul moyen de rentrer chez lui, et constata avec satisfaction que non lorsque celui-ci se stoppa à côté de lui.

À cette heure-ci, le wagon était vide. Peut-être y avait-il d'autres personnes qui attendaient quelques rames plus loin, mais il avait au moins le loisir de s'asseoir où bon lui semblait. Le garçon se posa près d'une fenêtre et, appuyant sa tête contre cette dernière, se permit de souffler un peu. Son cœur battait la chamade.  
Il sortit son mp3, vissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et laissa son esprit divaguer avec la musique. Le son le transporta rapidement dans un autre monde.

Une voix grésillante annonça l'arrêt de chez lui. Eren mit un certain temps à réagir, puis rangea son appareil en soupirant. Il ouvrit les portes du wagon, et en sorti aussi rapidement qu'il y était rentré, pour rejoindre plus vite encore la sortie. Une fois dehors, le froid lui procura un long frisson, mais au moins, il était rassuré d'être dans son quartier.

Eren devait encore marcher un moment avant d'arriver à son appartement et c'est pourquoi il décida de remettre sa musique. C'est presque en courant qu'il arriva à son immeuble, prenant un temps pour reprendre son souffle, puis il s'approcha de l'entrée de celui-ci. Une personne attendait devant la porte, à la grande surprise d'Eren. Il appuya sur pause.

«-Rivaille-san ? S'étonnait-il en reconnaissant son voisin. Vous avez un problème ?  
-Perdu... Mes clefs. Bougonna l'intéresse, visiblement pas dans son état habituel.  
-Je vois. Et bien venez, je vous ouvre.»

Sentent bien son voisin dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit, Eren ouvrir la porte et la maintint pour laisser rentrer ce dernier, qui le remercia d'un geste de la tête. L'odeur d'alcool qu'il émettait était tellement forte qu'elle atteignit Eren, qui dû se retenir de ne pas se boucher le nez. Mais le garçon, naturellement sociable, n'abandonna pas son voisin pour autant, et appela l'ascenseur à sa place, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Les deux hommes se postèrent dans l'ascenseur, attendant patiemment que celui-ci arrive à destination -le quatrième étage. Eren sentait Rivaille le fixer, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux. Il mis cela sur le compte de l'alcool bien que, forcément, il n'était pas rassuré. Il avait beau être son voisin de palier, il n'avait jamais discuté avec Rivaille. Il ne le connaissait pas.  
Enfin l'engin s'arrêta, ouvrant ses portes, et les deux purent sortir. Côte à côte, ils se dirigèrent vers leur appartements respectifs.  
Eren ouvrit le sien en soupirant silencieusement de soulagement, non content d'être débarrassé de cette pression que lui mettait Rivaille. Il s'apprêtait à refermer sa porte lorsqu'il nota que son voisin était toujours posté devant le sien.  
"Qu'est-ce que je fais ? songea le garçon, je l'aide ou pas ?" Intérieurement, une voix lui criait que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais inconsciemment, il s'approcha de lui.

«-Vous n'avez pas non plus les clefs de chez vous ? Fit Eren, peu à l'aise.  
-Oubliées... Chuchota Rivaille.  
-On ne peut pas réveiller le gardien à cette heure...»

Rivaille le regardait d'un air impassible, comme s'il attendait de la part du garçon que celui-ci l'invite chez lui. Et Eren dû admettre qu'il n'avait pas d'autres solutions, bien que cela ne l'enchantait pas tellement.  
"Après tout, ce ne sera que pour quelques heures et puis, il a l'air d'avoir tellement bu qu'à mon avis il s'endormira sitôt coucher !" Eren tentait de se rassurer rationnellement, mais un mauvais pressentiment lui tint au corps.

Le garçon invita son voisin à entrer, alors qu'il se déchaussait à l'entrée. Eren l'invita à le rejoindre, et le guida dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Pendant que Rivaille fixait le moindre recoin de la pièce, Eren sortit une couverte qu'il posa sur un canapé qui, vue l'allure, ne semblait pas tout jeune.

«-Je vous laisse vous installez ici. Je travaille tôt demain, alors je vais me coucher. Passer une bonne nuit !  
-Hm. Merci beaucoup.»

Eren quitta la pièce, jetant un dernier regard en arrière avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Il se maudit d'être aussi gentil. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se glissa sous les draps glacés de son lit, pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'Eren se réveilla, la première chose qu'il se dit était que la nuit était passée vite. Ensuite, il songea qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. En même temps, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Il bâilla légèrement, et porta sa main à ses yeux pour se les frotter lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Une sueur froide glissa le long de son cou. Le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux, soulevant difficilement sa tête, s'apercevant que ses bras étaient attachés aux barreaux de son lit.  
Son corps fut pris de spasmes incontrôlables, alors qu'il tentait de bouger. En vain.  
"Bon, Eren, calme-toi. C'est qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar, certes, mais tu n'as qu'à te réveiller et ce sera finit. Inspire, ferme les yeux, expire, on se réveille"  
Mais en ouvrant les yeux, le garçon constata qu'il était bel et bien attaché. Pire encore, quelque se tenait à ses côtés. Rivaille.  
Eren sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant son voisin le fixer si intensément. Les larmes montèrent rapidement à ses yeux avant de dévaler ses joues blanchies par la peur.

«-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Tenta-t-il de dire.  
-Pas grand chose, ne t'en fais pas.»

Ce qui eut pour effet de n'effrayer que plus encore Eren. Rivaille s'approcha de lui, avant de monter sur le lit, et se s'installer comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde sur son ventre. Il observait le garçon pleurer, avec toujours cet air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis, placidement, il commença à enlever la ceinture qu'il portait, sous le regard horrifié d'Eren, et la plia minutieusement à côté de lui. Il se redressa légèrement, et sortit de sa poche un canif qu'il fit glisser le long du torse de sa victime pour déchirer son tee-shirt.  
Rivaille posa la tête sur le torse d'Eren, bougeant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

«-Ton cœur bat vite.  
-S'il vous plaît...»

Rivaille, sous la plainte du garçon, releva la tête pour l'observer. Mais le torrent de larmes ne semblait pas l'affaiblir.  
Il se recula alors, prenant son temps pour enlever le pantalon de sa victime qui, comprenant cet acte, s'était mis à gigoter en hurlant. Rivaille soupira tout en enlevant sa chemise. Il bougonna quelque chose qu'Eren comprit comme étant "je ne voulais pas en arriver là", et avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva bâillonné à l'aide vêtement de son ravisseur.  
Il savait maintenant qu'il était inutile de lutter. Lentement, il ferma ses yeux gorgés de larmes.

Rivaille le viola sans aucune retenu, s'amusant à faire glisser son canif sur le corps d'Eren à chaque coup brusque. Il prit un plaisir sadique à faire souffrir le garçon, le pénétrant jusqu'à le faire saigner. Eren avait maintenant abandonné, priant intérieurement que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, mais chaque coup le ramenant à la réalité. La douleur n'était que plus puissante mais il finit -sans doute inconsciemment- par ne plus rien ressentir. Chaque fois que Rivaille se retirait, il se demandait si c'était la fin, mais son bourreau reprenait de plus belle. Et chaque fois, Eren se sentait mourir intérieurement.

Enfin, Rivaille sembla s'être lassé de son activité. Il se retira complètement, puis resta un moment assis sur le lit à contempler sa victime, un air satisfait trônant sur son visage.

Eren n'osait bouger, se demandant même s'il était vivant. Il tenta vaguement d'ouvrir les yeux, mais n'aperçut qu'une silhouette floue entre ses jambes. Ses yeux secs d'avoir trop pleurer se fermaient tout seuls.  
Il eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était passée lorsqu'il sentit Rivaille monter à nouveau sur lui. Le souffle chaud de son ravisseur cognait contre son visage; son corps n'était plus connecté à son esprit, Eren ouvrit les yeux pour tomber face aux siens. Vides de toute émotion. Il semblait murmurer quelque chose que cette fois, le garçon ne put comprendre.

Ses forces l'abandonnait lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose transpercer sa gorge. Rivaille venait d'y enfoncer son canif.

Eren se mit à hurler mais son cri fut étouffé par la chemise. Il pleura de nouveau, cette fois contre sa volonté, en sentant la lame traverser sa peau. Il sentait Rivaille appuyer dessus pour l'y planter au maximum, et soudain, il tira l'arme violemment, celle-ci déchirant littéralement le torse du garçon qui avait perdu conscience.

Rivaille continua de tirer son arme jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bloquée, au niveau de son bassin, puis la dégagea d'un coup sec, éclaboussant au passage les draps de sa victime.  
Il reprit son souffle, toujours assis sur Eren. Le corps tremblant, il contempla son travail.

Le réveil de son hôte indiquait cinq heures quarante-trois. Il était temps qu'il s'en aille.

Il essuya rapidement son arme contre le lit, avant de quitter la pièce, laissant de côté le cadavre gisant de son voisin. Il se revêtit convenablement, allant même jusqu'à fouiller l'armoire d'Eren pour y prendre un haut décent, puis il quitta l'appartement.

Lorsqu'il arriva face à sa porte d'entrée, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ses clefs.

* * *

C'est pas du beau Ereri, ça ;-;

Ne vous en fait pas ! Le prochain chapitre risque d'être mieux :3 Et moins OOC _

Bon début de vacances !


	6. Heaven

Bonjour bonjour !

Comment allez-vous en ce milieu de fin de semaine de vacances scolaires ? (il y a beaucoup de "de", et c'est assez sadique)

Bon j'ai pu remarquer que le (les ?) précédent(s) chapitre(s) n'avai(en)t pas remporté autant de succès que les premiers. Et j'avoue que c'est une bonne chose, je sais maintenant ce que je dois éviter. On apprend de ses erreurs si j'ose dire. Mais honnêtement, moi-même je n'aimais pas trop le fait que Rivaille soit aussi OOC, donc j'éviterai cela à l'avenir (pour ce qui est des UA, je pense qu'il me sera nécessaire d'en refaire, histoire de ne pas trop tourner en rond, mais j'omettrai le gore si vous voulez :3)

Concernant ce chapitre: je regarde ma liste et je vois "break". Avec ça, j'n'ai que des idées noires et je me suis dis "non non non ! Y'en a marre ! Je veux écrire un truc niais !". Donc je me suis permis de sauter ce chapitre, et de prendre plutôt le suivant, histoire de ne pas vous faire tomber dans la dépression.  
Sinon celui-ci je l'aime bien. Je l'ai trouvé assez fluide à écrire :3

Coin des reviews:

**Amanek0: **toujours au rendez-vous ? Haha :3 Merci beaucoup à toi 's'incline'  
Quand j'ai vu le "j'espère que ton prochain chapitre sera plus joyeux" de ton premier commentaire je me suis dis "oups, tralalalalaaa". Haha désolée XD Mais non je n'déprime pas, c'est la faute à cette sale liste, y'a que des trucs déprimants ! :o J'espère que tu vas être plus comblée avec celui-ci x)  
Pour le second chapitre 'siffle'. Biiiiin, j'avais envie de tester haha. Ça s'explique sans doute au fait que mon livre de chevet s'appelle "enquête sur les tueurs en série" XD Bah, c'est une passion comme une autre 'sifflote'. Non mais sérieusement, je m'apprêtais à me coucher, et je reçois tes reviews. Une heure du mat ? Mince, je pensais pas que quelqu'un les lirait à cette heure XD Donc désolée encore une fois (ou pas 8D)  
Je suis trop bavardeee xD Mais un énormissime merci à toi d'être aussi fidèle, c'est génial, je me croirais presque grand gourou xD  
Love :3

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Heaven**

Quand on était gosse, on nous racontait toujours ces histoires de titans, d'humanité perdue, de murs protecteurs; ces choses qui faisaient parties de notre quotidien sans qu'on en ai réellement conscience. Du moins, pas quand on était insouciants.  
Et puis on a fini par grandir -trop tôt peut-être- et on a dû faire face à la réalité. C'est là qu'on s'est rendus compte qu'on vivait en enfer.

Un jour, c'était un peu après que nous soyons entrés au bataillon d'élite, j'avais demandé à Mikasa si elle croyait vraiment que nous pourrions en sortir. Elle m'avait simplement répondu que nous ferions tout pour. C'était un peu une question rhétorique, car au fond de moi, j'en étais persuadé. J'avais la conviction que je pouvais transformer cet enfer en, au moins, quelque chose de paisible. Mais parfois, dans les moments de doute et de terreur, je me demandais si le paradis existait vraiment. Puisque nous vivions en enfer, certainement.

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai vu le bataillon d'exploration pour la première fois. La première fois, j'étais petit, et donc, insouciant. Mais quand je l'ai vu arriver vers moi, cette troupe au dos ailé, je me suis dis "ce sont des anges ?". Forcément, j'étais naïf. Mais finalement, je crois que c'est pour cela que cette escouade s'est toujours détachée des autres à mes yeux: j'avais constamment le sentiments qu'il s'agissait d'anges descendu du ciel pour nous apporter le paradis. Bien que ce soit extrêmement niais, j'avoue m'être rattaché à cette idée.

Et voilà que maintenant je porte moi-même cet emblème si symbolique. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que j'étais moi aussi un ange (en plus, c'était assez puéril de penser cela), mais je savais que grâce à cela j'étais un peu plus proche du paradis.  
Mais du haut de mes quinze ans, je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu d'aperçu. Je veux dire, beaucoup de garçons, ou même de filles (bien que je parle moins avec elles) de mon âge utilisent l'expression "c'est le paradis" en parlant particulièrement de leurs conquêtes et autres relations. Je sais que ce n'est pas le paradis proprement dit (celui que j'oppose à l'enfer dans lequel nous vivons), mais c'est un aperçu que j'aimerai connaître. Voir mes camarades avec leurs petites amies, ça me donne envie. Surtout que question amour, c'est loin d'être le "paradis", pour moi.  
Je m'explique ?  
Lorsque l'on m'a posé la question, un peu avant que j'entre dans le bataillon d'exploration je crois, j'avais longuement réfléchi à la possibilité de ressentir quelque sentiment envers quelque fille, en vain. Mikasa ? Ça reviendrait presque à de l'inceste, inimaginable. Annie ? Trop distante pour moi. Krista ? Elle a tout de la fille rêvée, mais vu qu'Ymir lui tourne sans arrêt autour, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. J'en passe encore, mais cela m'a permis de déduire une chose: je n'étais pas amoureux.

Et puis je suis entré dans l'escouade de Rivaille. Je ne faisais plus trop attention à mes sentiments, plutôt préoccupé par les expéditions extra-muros, et les expériences d'Hanji. Du coup, c'est arrivé plutôt précipitamment, inconsciemment. Et trois problèmes m'ont alors fait face.  
De un, cette personne était bien plus âgée que moi et donc, ne remarquait sans doute pas mon attachement.  
De deux, elle était mon supérieur. Impensable, donc.  
De trois, sans doute la plus problématique, c'était un homme.

J'étais bel et bien tombé amoureux du caporal Rivaille. Bien malgré moi.

Je me suis longuement questionné vis à vis de cela, finissant par abandonner l'espoir de me détacher de ce sentiment lorsque je me suis rendu compte à quel point mes réactions étaient poussées lorsque je voyais mon supérieur. Un peu perdu, je suis allé partager mes doutes avec mon meilleur ami Armin, non sans une certaine appréhension. Et, loin d'être choqué ou dégoûté, se dernier s'est révélé être assez curieux. Il m'a un peu taquiné et puis sembla s'intéresser à mon problème, me questionnant sans cesse à ce sujet. Et puis à la fin, il m'a donné son verdict. Comme quoi je devais me déclarer.

Sur le coup je suis resté de marbre et puis j'ai réagi. Me déclarer ? Inimaginable ! C'était bien trop gênant et puis, le résultat était déjà évident. Armin m'a assuré que ce serait la meilleure des choses, pour me soulager, et que de toute façon, Rivaille ne pouvait rien faire puisqu'ils avaient tous besoin de moi. Il a ajouté en souriant que la vie réservait parfois des surprise, qu'il fallait se jeter à l'eau, et puis il est parti en sifflotant. Je crois bien qu'il se moquait de moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après cela je me suis dit "Eren, tu es grand, tu fais face à des choses affreuses toute la sainte journée, alors ce n'est pas une de plus ou de moins qui va te faire reculer !". Certes peu recherchée, cette pensée a au moins eu le mérite de me donner le courage de me confesser. C'est pourquoi je suis présentement en marche vers le bureau de Rivaille, la tête pleine de pensées abstraites et le cœur battant la chamade.

Je marchais d'un pas tendu. Je ne savais pas trop moi-même si ce dans quoi je m'engageais était dangereux ou non, je dois dire qu'à l'instant mon instinct prenait plutôt le dessus sur ma raison. Du coup je ne pouvais réellement contenir ma peur. Mes mains étaient moites, ma gorge à demi sèche, et ma respiration tellement bruyante que moi-même je l'entendais résonner contre les murs. Et soudain, alors que je me rapprochais plus encore de ma destination, mon supérieur déboula au croisement d'un couloir. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, et, psychologiquement perturbé, je me figea aussi vite qu'il arriva.  
Je me suis alors demandé s'il fallait que je le retienne ici pour me déclarer à l'instant, ou si je devais suivre mon plan à la lettre et attendre un autre jour qu'il soit dans son bureau. Mais Rivaille avait décidé pour moi.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je... J-je...  
-Tu n'as donc rien a faire ?  
-C'est-à-dire que... »

Ma vois tremblait nerveusement, alors que je tortillais mes doigts sous le regard insistant du caporal.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ou quoi ?  
-Heu...  
-T'as perdu ta langue ? Quelqu'un a prit de l'avance sur moi en la coupant ?  
-En fait caporal, j-je vous aime... »

Je n'ai pas su dire si j'avais fais une erreur ou non en le disant du tac au tac puisque par réflexe, mes yeux s'étaient fermés. Je devais être rouge au possible, car je sentais mes joues me brûler, et mes yeux me piquaient comme si j'allais pleurer. Drôle de sensation.  
Après plusieurs longues secondes de silence, je me permis d'ouvrir les yeux, pour faire face à un Rivaille d'apparence aussi impassible que d'ordinaire. Et pourtant dans ses yeux, je décelais une pointe de perplexité. Ce qui d'un sens, me rassurait.  
Il passa sa main dans sa nuque, la frottant d'un air gêné, ne soutenant plus mon regard. Puis il soupira.

« -Tu me poses vraiment des problèmes, toi...  
-Heu, ce ne sont pas des paroles dites sans réfléchir, je précise...  
-C'est pas à ton âge qu'on réfléchit sérieusement à ce genre !  
-Pourtant... »

Je voyais bien que nous étions tous les deux mal à l'aise, alors que dans mon imaginaire, je pensais me faire envoyer sur les roses sans aucune délicatesse. Il fallait croire que le caporal s'adaptait à chaque situation. Et puis au fond qu'est-ce que j'attendais en me déclarant ? Une réponse positive ? J'imagine que oui, même si cela me paraissait invraisemblable. Mais vu l'avancement de la situation, je n'en étais plus certain et malgré la crainte qui persistait, je ressentais une légère chaleur au fond de moi, à cette idée.

« -Eren, je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela.  
-Je vois bien.  
-...Mais si tu es aussi insolent je vais me faire un plaisir de te botter ton sale petit dernière.  
-Heu... Pardon.  
-C'est assez délicat. Tu n'as que quinze ans...  
-Mais ?  
-Je pense que je dois y réfléchir. »

J'avoue que même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'avais jamais imaginé Rivaille aussi gêné. Déjà, il ne m'avait pas repoussé et en plus, il disait réfléchir à cela. Tout n'était pas encore gagné, certes, mais il n'avait même pas appuyé le fait que je sois un garçon et au fond de moi l'espoir grandissait. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cela.

« -Merci, heichou...  
-Hm.  
-Dites ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Est-ce que je peux vous embrasser ? »

J'avais dis cela sans prendre réellement conscience de mes paroles, mais Rivaille acquiesça en silence. Alors, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je me lance.

Je me rapprochais doucement, sans trop savoir moi-même ce que je faisais, et malgré un léger tremblement, je posa ma main sur la jour de Rivaille. La différence de taille m'avantageait grandement, et, dominant mon supérieur, je l'observais fermer les yeux. C'était d'un sens assez perturbant de me dire que je m'apprêtais à embrasser l'homme que je convoitais depuis un moment, mon aîné d'une bonne quinzaine d'années, mais je n'y pensais plus tellement et lentement, je ferma mes yeux pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je sentais son souffle contre ma peau, tandis que la chaleur de ses lèvres envahissaient mon corps tout entier. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareille émotion: elles étaient incroyablement douces, et chaudes, et j'avais l'impression de fondre dedans. J'aurais pu rester des heures ainsi, lorsque je sentis quelque chose de plus humide caresser doucement mes lèvres. Me rendant compte que Rivaille m'invitait à ouvrir la bouche, je cru perdre la tête, mais accepta l'offre et permis ainsi de prolonger le baiser.  
Je serrais à présent son corps contre moi lorsque sa langue jouait avec la mienne, prenant totalement le contrôle du baiser que j'avais démarré. Les mains de mon supérieur se posèrent dans mon cou, leur froideur contrastant avec la chaleur de sa bouche, et un violent frisson glissa le long de mon corps. Il continuait de m'embrasser, presque avec violence, me rapprochant plus encore de lui. Je goûtais fiévreusement la saveur de mon supérieur, qui n'arrêtait pas son ballet buccal, à mon grand bonheur.  
Lorsqu'enfin il prit fin, ce fut lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes à bout de souffle. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes allaient lâcher tellement mon corps ne répondait plus.

Rivaille posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et nous restâmes un moment ainsi, avant qu'il ne se relève, et repris sa marche, dos à moi, non sans effleurer ma main au passage. C'était un peu comme s'il venait de me prodiguer une décharge électrique.

Je restais debout au milieu du couloir, encore sous le choc, mais comme rester ici n'apportait rien du tout, je me remis moi aussi en marche, histoire de reprendre un peu mes esprit. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi-même.

Finalement, je crois que même sans ma réponse, Rivaille a surpassé mes attentes.

Car j'ai enfin pu voir à quoi cela ressemblait, le paradis.

* * *

Ouah, on assiste au premier baiser depuis six chapitre ! Magnifique !

Hm, bon bon. La question du jour: vous n'avez pas de belles musiques de piano à me faire partager ? Je suis en manque ;-; haha.

Joyeux halloween à tout le monde !


End file.
